Consequences
by Aki Griffin
Summary: People's reactions to Chekov's and Scotty's relationship


When he had come on board the Enterprise after being celibate on that freezing-ass-cold sorry-excuse of a planet, Scotty found he just couldn't control himself. Everyone, and in some cases, thing, was just so tempting. So in the weeks it took to get the ship back to Earth to be repaired, the Scottish man slept with nearly everyone who would have him. In the end it scratched the itch just the way he physically needed, but left him feeling emotionally empty.

By the time the Enterprise made it back home, Scotty was sure that would be the end of the whole ordeal. He could go back to being the engineer whose only love was his ship. What he hadn't counted on was a Russian prodigy squirming into his life.

It had started off innocently enough; Chekov searched him out one day, claiming he needed help with some homework from one of his advance classes. He humoured the kid the first time, though he obviously needed no help (he may have been a genius, but he couldn't lie for shit). The second time he called the boy out. Chekov, cheeks red, admitted to the lie, saying he just enjoyed being around someone as smart as himself for once.

Soon they were spending nearly ever night together, drinking scotch and vodka while discussing physics and maths. Before he knew it, Scotty was in love with the kid nearly as much as he was with his ship, and found the feelings were returned in full. So neither of them could have been happier when the news that they would be serving on the Enterprise together was announced, leading to a night of drinking and (very hot) sex.

Everything was going perfect until three weeks into the mission when some ensign accidentally found them making out in engineering. Nearly everyone jumped on Scotty, disgusted that the second biggest slut on the ship, the first obviously being the Captain, had somehow seduced the youngest and most innocent of the crew.

It wasn't like Scotty wasn't already aware of how controversial the relationship was. Sure, seventeen was the legal age in the Federation, and even if it wasn't, Chekov had been emancipated when he was thirteen. Yet, even though there was nothing illegal going on, his reputation was haunting him with nearly every member that knew Chekov.

_Uhura_

Of course it was Uhura who was the first to confront him. She knew everything that went on and was the most protective of Chekov, easily taking on the role of Big Sister.

She cornered him the day after the two were walked in on. She found him in an empty corridor on his way to the mess for a much deserved meal.

"Mr Scott?" the young woman had said in her kindest voice. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course. What'ch'ya need?"

"Well, I've been hearing a rumour about you and Chekov."

Scotty felt his face redden just a little. "Ah, that. Well…"

"Listen, I know your reputation, Mr Scott. And I know in the end you will end up hurting Pavel. And when that happens, I'll be the first in line to break every bone in your body. Every. Single. One."

Scotty swallowed. He was surprised at just how scary the young officer was. "I…uh…"

"I don't want to hear it. I'm just giving you a heads up." With that she turned and strutted off.

He looked over at Spock who had been watching the whole interaction with interest. "Anything to add?"

"I do not have enough information to yet come to a conclusion."

_McCoy_

The next day Scotty found himself in the medical bay being patched up for an accident in engineering. It only took a few minutes before the good Doctor McCoy decided to jump on the wagon and add his two credits in about the relationship.

"I heard about you and Ensign Chekov," he stated.

"Who hasn't?" Scotty muttered.

"It's disgusting. A grown man of your…habits, taking advantage of an innocent teenager like that."

"I am _not_-" His answer was cut off by a hypo to the neck. "What the hell?"

"Anti-biotic."

"Did you have to be so _hard_ with it?"

McCoy didn't answer. He just grinned, obviously pleased with himself.

_Sulu_

Scotty ran into Sulu later that day in the gym, where the young man was practicing his fencing. Scotty tried to steer clear, but Sulu would have none of it.

"Mr Scott!" he called.

Scotty winced, already knowing what was coming. He put on a smile and walked over to the pilot. "What can I do for you, Mr Sulu?" he asked, eyeing the foil warily.

"I need to talk to you about Pavel. I want you to leave him now, while the pain will still be minimal. He's my best friend and I don't want to see him broken because of you."

"I have no intention of either leaving him or hurting him," he tried to assure.

"One of them will happen, and when it does, I'll be the first in line to cause you the pain you deserve."

"I think that spots already taken," he muttered under his break as he headed to the showers.

**X**

Throughout the day Scotty was cornered and threatened by at least four other people. He was relieved when he was finally able to go to the mess and meet Chekov for dinner.

"What is wrong?" Chekov asked as soon as the man sat down at the table next to him, across from Kirk and McCoy.

Scotty dropped his voice so that only his young lover could hear. "Lots of people worried about this relationship."

Chekov nodded. "Many people ha' been warning me, as well."

"You know I will never hurt you they way they think, right?"

The Russian frowned for a moment before standing up.

"…Pavel?"

Chekov stood up on his chair and gave a very loud whistle. The whole hall went quiet and turned to look. "Excuse me, but I ha' something that I must say. I do thank all of you who ha' been concerned about me and my relationship with Mr Scott. It is wery nice of you to be care about my well being. Howe'er, I am Sewenteen and old enough to make my own decisions. I ha' decided to be with Mr Scott. He is wery good to me and I do not care about his past, or what you all think. So please, stop trying to scare him off! Thank you for listening." Chekov jumped off the chair and sat back down.

The mess hall was silent until the Captain let out a woot followed by laughter. "See! Told ya, Bones. Kid's got teeth!" He turned to Scotty. "Got a real catch there, Scotty. Lucky bastard."

With the quiet broken, the hall returned to it's noisy normalcy. Chekov leaned his head on Scotty's shoulder. The older man was secretly pleased to see those who had threatened him looking ashamed of themselves.


End file.
